Many Secrets
by Housefan101
Summary: What happens when a 13 year old rich girl is sent to New Jersy by her parents to see what it's like to be a 'normal girl', without servants or drivers? She meets everyone at PPTH, and many secrets are revealed!   First fic, tell me if it sucks!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

**A/N: I don't own House! In this fic Chase, Cam, Wilson and Foreman don't know about Cuddy and House's child, get it? Got it? Good: ) OHHH and in the prologue House and Cuddy are working at PPTH, but House dosen't have his team yet. I swear this will make sense over time!!!**

**- - - - **

"What do you mean 'Put me up for adoption'?! Don't you want me any more?!?"Cried the small four year old sitting on Dr. Lisa Cuddy's lap.

"Don't think of it like that." Cuddy soothed her. "Well what should I think of it as? Was I just a mistake?" A man sitting on the opposite side of the room opened his mouth but was cut of by Cuddy.

"Shut it, House." She mumbled. The last thing she wanted was for Kristina to be hurt with House's words, even if they were the truth.

"No of course you weren't , honey! Don't even talk like that!" Cuddy tried to calm her yet again. " You'll end up with a family that isn't to busy with work, and they'll love you just the same."

"So now you don't love me?!" Kristina jumped off of Cuddy's lap and ran for the door, throwing it open. "Don't you dare go anywhere!" Cuddy shouted.

Disobeying her, Kristina ran out the door and down the stairs, greeted by the freezing winter wind. She knew her 'mother' was shouting her name and chasing after her, but she didn't care. All she ever wanted was a true loving family, but since both her parents were doctors, they wouldn't have time to take care of her. Besides, House and Cuddy weren't even married, she _was_ just a mistake.

Salty tears ran down her face as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her. Then she saw exactly what she was looking for, a bus stop.

She had no luggage, or anything for that matter, but she sat down on the bench. Looking back she saw Cuddy running towards her. "Kristina!" The girl stood up, looking ahead.

A bus was coming, and her 'mother' still had a way to run yet. Maybe, if she could just get on the bus with one of the other adults sitting on the bench, she could leave before her mom caught up.

The bus halted to a stop and the three other people boarded along with Kristina. Cuddy let out one final wail of "Kristina!!!" as the bus rolled away.

It was easier than Kristina thought it would be to sneak onto the bus. All she had to do was stick close to the only female adult that boarded, and to look really cute.

Kristina saw that there was only one vacant seat left on the bus and decided that sitting was better than standing. "May I sit here?" She asked politely to the blonde man sitting in the other seat.

He looked up at her and said, "Why of course you may." In a strong Australian accent. Kristina looked at him gratefully and sat down.

"Aren't you here with a parent or anyone?" The blonde asked curiously.

"No", Kristina replied, "is that alright?" The man looked at her for a minute in silent confusion and then said, "Yes, but do you even _have_ parents here?" Kristina shook her head sadly. "Nope, they didn't want me, so I ran away..."

"Well, you do know that being put up for adoption would be better than freezing to death." The man told her sternly.

"I know, but I was just so upset, you would be too..." The man nodded curtly and sighed, "Yea, I'm sure I would. Oh, well I didn't even get your name, what is it?" He asked, trying to change subjects about parents. His father wasn't the 'World's Best Dad' either. "My name is Kristina Joyce," She said, leaving out her last name. "What's yours?"

"Chase," He replied, "Robert Chase."

- - - -

**A/N: Well, should I continue or not, please let me know! This is my first fic, so flames are welcome, but not too harsh, kay? REVIEW PLZ!!! (Sorry the prologue is so short, but it will get better!!** **I swear this will get more interesting!)**


	2. I'm going WHERE?

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**A/N: I know I didn't get a lot of reviews the last time I updated (well, posted) but the good news, I didn't get _any_ bad ones! Thank you all for your encouragement, and I didn't post this sooner because I had to ask around to find out how to post another chapter! A special thanks to Tarica and Bubbles1994 for your help! This fic should be making more sense in this chapter, so review please! **

Chapter One

Kristina moaned as her alarm clock went off, it's continuous _beep, beep, beep,__**beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP **_ringing in her head. "Alarm, OFF!" She growled tiredly.The voice activated clock shut up on cue.

It was a week after her thirteenth birthday and gifts were still coming in for her from everyone at school, and close relatives. Every birthday Kristina would try to remember her first seven years of her life, a very hectic time. It was during those years that she was adopted by the Landers family, the wealthiest family in New York. Her father, Bill Landers had once told Kristina she was adopted, when she was eight, but Kristina only said, "Stop joking daddy, don't you think I would remember that?" In truth, though, she didn't, and that's how the Landers wanted it to stay. No one had ever told Kristina that again.

Kristina sat up in bed to see sunlight shining through the fine white curtains that elegantly covered her windows. She threw her legs over the side of the queen size bed and walked to her main closet, picking out a pair of tight darkwash Sevens jeans and a red and yellow ruffled Juicy Couture top.

She quickly showered and put her boob length golden-brown hair into a high ponytail. Smiling at her reflection in the massive mirror she gazed at her soft facial features. She was certainly very beautiful. Quickly she threw on her outfit.

"Kristina, come down here please!" Her mother, Cindy Landers, called through the intercom. "Coming mom, hold on!" Kris said back. She quickly applied her Hard Candy lip gloss, a bit of blush, and took her hair out of the pony.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw Bill and Cindy sitting on opposite sides of the big rectangle island in the middle of the kitchen. "Sit." Her mom motioned to a chair on the side of the island.

"What's going on?" Kristina asked. Nobody answered. She asked again more forcefully. "**What's going on?**" Her mom was the first to speak. "Honey, we've been thinking, we've, as in me and your father, and we have decided to send you to New Jersey for three months."

"So?" Kristina scoffed. "What's wrong with that?"

'You won't have servants, drivers, or anyone else to get you your every whim. You will be living in an apartment building in the city of Princeton, and you'll be have to go to Princeton Public School every Wed. To keep up your education." Bill said in a rush.

"_**What!!!!**_" It was more of a statement than a question. "And no one will be with me? Not even you guys?!" They shook their heads, no.

"Well how am I supposed to survive? I mean, since I have no one to look after me..." Bill rolled his eyes. "You'll still have your credit cards and money, buy whatever you want, but you need to learn how to live like a normal girl. Oh, and take your medical notes, there's a great hospital there, ask for Dr. Lisa Cuddy if you have any problems, be it sickness or even if you just need someone to talk to."

"A hospital, huh?" She said. "Yes, we know you have a great interest in the medical field, so the trip won't be all that bad." Cindy said. "And we're only a phone call away."

Kristina tapped her finger on the islands marble surface. "Okay, when do I leave?" She asked. "When do you want to?" Her mom challenged. Kristina slowly raised her head to meet her mothers gaze and said steadily, "I'll go start packing, get me a flight for three P.M., I leave today."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - on the plane- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for takeoff to Princeton, New Jersey. This will be a two and a half hour flight so make yourself comfortable." The flight attendant's clear voice broke the silence and Kristina, along with everyone else on the plane (Yes, no more private jets for Krissy) strapped herself in. _'I'd better get some beauty rest'_ was her last thought before she fell into a soft sleep.

Two and a half sleep filled hours later she was awakened by a '_ding_' on the plane's intercom. "Welcome to the city of Princeton, New Jersey, everyone, please sit down for the landing." The pilot's deep voice said as the plane headed downward.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -on the ground- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kristina sighed and opened the door to room 131 of Princeton Condo's, not to far from the hospital. She rolled the luggage cart into the finely done room, there was a king sized bed, a bathroom with a whirlpool tub to her right, and a big kitchen to her left. At the back of the room was a sliding glass door, leading to a balcony. The T.V. was a some-what big plasma screen, and there was a computer table to the left of the bed.

'_OK, now that I'm here, I may as well see who this Lisa Cuddy is._'

And with that thought, she walked to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, unaware that many secrets would be soon be unleashed from the dark room she had left them in so many years ago, and only she held the key to that door. You all know what they say, most secrets are better left unsaid!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Tell me what you think about this please! If I get at least two more _good_ reviews, I'll post another as soon as I can! Thanks again! .**


	3. IMPORTANT AN PLZ READ!

AUTHOR NOTE

Thank you all for the reviews, they really keep me going. Ihave a few readers, though, that are really observant. They've said things like "It's not believable because who would send a 13 year old to another state with no adults?" and "It's illegal to have a credit card under your name if you're a minor." These are the kinda of things I want people to think about, I thrive on criticism, so I'm just saying, POST WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!

Oh and the answers are quite simple, really. For the first one, about sending Krissy away, if you really thought about it you may have stumbled across this , 'Well, maybe Cindy and Bill told Lisa that Krissy was coming, and Lisa agreed to look after her.' And for the second one, well the credit card is under her dad's name.

I'm going to continue the fic ay-sap, but try to think outside the fine print when you read, it will make more sense that way. REVIEW PLZ!!!!


	4. Where is she!

**A/N: Kay, here's chapter 3! Review please, and I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've been _very_ busy lately!**

Chapter 3

Kristina sighed as she approached the massive hospital. She hated to admit it, but Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was bigger than she thought it would be. "Here we go, off to meet Lisa _Slutty_. Hmm, or is it Cuddy?" Kristina mumbled under her breath as she walked up to the glass doors.

She pulled open one of the doors and stepped inside. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in one of her favorite smells, hospital. She knew she was probably the only person on Earth who actually _liked_ the scent of a sterile hospital, but it comforted her, and made her feel at home.

Walking to the nurses station took longer than she had expected. Could it be that she was _nervous_? Right, as if. "Hello?" Kristina asked, sounding as impatient as she possibly could. "Yes?" Cooed the tall blonde lady behind the counter. "May I help you?" The nurse asked, in the same annoying mother-like tone.

"Ok, number one, I'm NAWT three. So don't talk to me like I am, and number two, where the hell's Lisa Cuddy?" Kristina snapped, eager for a verbal challenge. The nurse looked taken aback but said, "Sorry, doctors can only see sick or injured people."

Raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows, Kristina grabbed the pen that was nurse had tucked behind her ear, and stabbed herself in the hand with it. "Now, may I see Dr. Cuddy? I am injured now." Kris held up her palm for the nurse to see the red blood begin to slowly appear out of the small wound, and mumbled, "Floor two, there's a sign on the door that says 'Dean of Medicine'," Kristina smiled and said, "That was all you had to say."

Making a mental note to stop at the nearest bathroom to wash off her hand, she pressed the 'up' button on the elevator. "Hey, hold the door!" A man's gruff voice called. "Sorry, that's what stairs are for." Kristina said, pushing 'door close'.

"But I'm crippled." He said. Sighing, Kris hit 'door open', and there stood a man with a cane, piercing blue eyes, almost like her own, and severe 5 o'clock shadow. Dark circles hung around his eyes, and in Krissy's opinion he looked as if he was clubbing all night.

"I bet I can guess why you're here." Krissy said to the man. Scowling the man replied, "Right, and what would that reason be?" He asked, his voice somewhat hoarse. "You're just a drug addict who comes to the hospital just to get your meds, which you overdose on, anyway." She said, a knowing look on her face.

"Actually, I'm a doctor." He said. "Righttt, and I'm the queen of England." Kristina whispered adding an eye roll. The door opened on the second floor and Kris turned to the strange man and said, "See ya, addict!"

The hospital seemed bigger on the inside because it took Kristina a good ten minutes to fine the Dean of Medicine's office. As she closed the door behind her, what Kristina guessed was Lisa's secretary was standing by the entranceway to Cuddy's office. "Who are you and why do you need to see Dr. Cuddy?" The secretary's 'too deep to be female but somehow was' voice boomed.

I'm Kristina Landers, and was sent to see Lisa by my parents, don't ask me why, but I just have to." The secretary smirked, "That's not a good reason, do you _know_ how busy Dr. Cuddy is?" Kristina just grinned and said, "Are you a big boob?" Arching an eyebrow, the secretary said back, "What, NO! Why?" Narrowing her eyes, Kris replied, "Then why are you still hanging?"

Pleased with herself when the secretary's jaw dropped to the ground, she shoved her out of the way. Pulling open the door she said in an almost-shout, "Alright, who is Dr. Lisa Cuddy and why the hell am I here?!

**A/N: You know the drill! Two _good_ reviews and I update again!**


	5. Living with WHO?

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I know it's small but the next one will be longer! Thank you all for your support! I. DO. NAWT. OWN. HOUSE. If I did, do you people really think I'd be here writing fanfics? Review plz!!**

Chapter 4

A petite woman with dark brown hair and blue-green eyes just lifted her head, and said in a flat, almost bored tone, "I'm Dr. Cuddy, and I think the better question would be who are _you_ and why _are_ you here? Growing more confident in herself, Kristina said cooly, "I'm Kristina Landers, and my parents send me to see you, so I _hope_ there is a good reason for this."

Dr. Cuddy perked up and asked, "Oh, yes, are you all packed up?" Before Kris could answer, the drug-addict she saw on the elevator barged in, somewhat like she had done just minutes before.

"Cuddy! Do we have any new cases? My DS is charging and General Hospital isn't on, I'm bored." Cuddy gave him such a glare Kristina thought he'd run out of the office so quick as if a bear were chasing him, but he didn't even flinch. "No, we don't have any new cases," Cuddy snapped back, "If we did, I think it's my job to alert you. And can't you see I'm in the middle of something?!"

The man looked at Kristina and said, "Ha, I told you I was a doctor." Kris rolled her eyes, not looking one bit impressed. "Ah, but I know a drug addict when I see one, and judging by the bulge in your shirt pocket, which I assume is a pill bottle, I was right."

A small gleam appeared in the man's eyes, Kristina knew he was about to insult her (or Cuddy) in some way, shape, or form. "What are you?" He asked, "A new member of Cuddy's Cleavage Club?" Smiling Kristina replied, "Yea, when you learn to walk, _gimp._"

Cuddy couldn't help but utter the smallest laugh at that point. "House," Cuddy said, "This is Kristina, she'll be staying with me in my house for a few months. Kristina, this is Dr. House, he's one of the finest doctors at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, and he is world-known."

Kristina didn't hear the last part about whoever this House person was, she was too stunned to listen to anyone, and all she _could_ hear was a horrible buzzing sound that seemed to enclose her head. Dizzily, she shouted, "I'm going to live _where _with _who_!!"

Worriedly, Cuddy said carefully, "You'll be moving from your apartment, into my house, while you are in Princeton. Didn't your parents tell you that?" Steading herself by sitting in on of the chairs in Cuddy's office, Kristina said, "Well, _NO_ they didn't tell me!" She sounded more angry than sad. "But, I guess it's good that I didn't unpack anything." She said, lowering her voice.

Cuddy finally spoke up again. "You didn't really think you were going to live by yourself in a place so far away from home with no supervision, right?" Nodding her head, Kristina said truthfully, "Yea, I guess I did."

Cuddy motioned to House, meaning she wanted to talk privately with him. He followed her into the hallway. "House, just take her to meet your team, I'll have her stuff transported from the apartments to my house, oh, and _please_, try not to make her any more confused than she already is. Just give her some time to adjust." Meeting Cuddy's gaze, he said solemnly, "Ok." Before he took Krissy to meet everyone.

**A/N: Two good reviews is all I need to keep this going! Thank you!**


	6. Off to Cuddy's house

**A/N: SO sorry this took so long!!! I really hope to god that I didn't lose any readers!! But you know the horrid saying "School comes first!" (Although in my mind does) Please forgive me for the long wait, and the next chapter will be very much longer. THANK YOU!**

Chapter 5

Cuddy led Krissy to another office, which she assumed was Dr. House's. Pulling open the heavy door Kristina saw three people seated around a medium sized glass table. "Kristina, this is Dr. House's team, the African American is Dr. Foreman, the blonde is Dr. Chase, and the female is Dr. Cameron. Guys, this is my new 'roommate' Kristina Landers, she'll be staying with me for a few months while she's in Princeton.

Glancing at Chase, Kristina said, "Well, I feel better already! I got dibs on the blonde!" After getting a hostile glare from Cameron, Kristina remarked, "He's _super_ hot..." in the most sexy sounding voice she could manage at the moment.

"Well, that's too bad, Chase is mine." Cameron stated meekly. "I **am**?" Chase squeaked. "Ohhhhh, I see!" Kristina said, "You two _hooked up_. Well, Chase, were you stoned? Seriously come _AWN_!"

Finally, Cuddy placed her hand over Kristina's mouth lightly. "I'm gonna take the love-struck kid home now, well, to _my_ home at least." Kristina thought she heard a small "Damn" escape Cameron's pink lips, but she shruged it off. Besides, she always wanted to see what kind of house a Dean of Medicine lived in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_This _is your house?!" Kristina exclaimed as she walked up the path leading to a house that would be actually somewhat big for the "poorer" people, but compared to Krissy's mega-mansion, Cuddy's house was _tiny_.

"Yes, why?" Cuddy asked, sounding a slight bit taken aback. "Well...I just thought, that, you know, you are the head of a hospital! Don't you think you deserve, a more", Krissy thought of the right words to say so that she didn't hurt Cuddy's feelings, much, "luxurious home." She stated, finally able to come up with the right phrasing.

Cuddy smiled a genuine smile. "Nope," She laughed. "It's perfect for someone who lives alone, that is, until now."

Kristina's jaw dropped because #1, she was amazed at Cuddy's sudden confidence, and #2, well, just the same reason as #1. "C'mon, I'll show you around." Cuddy said as she turned the crystal doorknob into her house. _Well, this could be interesting. _Kristina thought before entering Cuddy's cozy home.

**A/N: Only two GOOD reviews people, only two for me to keep going!**


	7. At Cuddy's house

**A/N: Sorry for the wait (again) and still I hope I didn't lose any readers (again) but I was really busy over X-Mas, and I couldn't update until today, and I know this isn't the longest of chapters, but it's better than nothing, right? Please review, but don't be to harsh. l love the support, so thank you to everyone who reviews, you are the life of this story, and Kristina, Thank You.**

Chapter 6

After the tour of Cuddy's house was through, Kris plopped down on the all-too-familiar sofa located in the small but cute living room. She didn't have a clue why, but she seemed to know the way around this strange woman's house by heart already. She didn't have anymore time to think because Cuddy politely interrupted her.

"Hey kid." Cuddy said in a soft voice. Kris smiled slyly. "You know, you _do_ have the option of, you know, talking to me like I'm NAWT a little child. I mean, I know I'm new here, but puh-lease."

Cuddy's face dropped but she said, "I was wondering what you wanted for diner, rich people do eat, don't they?" She teased with a grin. "Yea, we eat, even if it looks like we don't. Oh well, not everyone can have a perfectly toned body like me."

"Ha ha, that's what I love about you...now, dinner?" Cuddy asked in a flat tone. "Ummmm." Kristina thought. "How about we have shrimp scampi, with a salad imported from the finest farms in the country, and a strawberry smoothie , virgin, of course, and,"

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm not a five-star diner here!" All of a sudden, Kris let out the biggest of laughs. "What?" Cuddy asked.

"I was kidding!!" She said between gulps for air. "Just, _kidding!_ I just wanted to see your reaction, ehmagawd, wow, you should have seen your face! But, um, how about you just make, is pizza alright?"

"Yea, I think I can do _that_." Cuddy said with a relieved smile. "But," Cuddy asked, "Is ordering out ok?" Kris nodded. "Order from Grotto, it's the best." She demanded, and Cuddy reached for the phone to dial.

"I've never had that kind before." Cuddy said. "I suppose you haven't, I mean, the whole time I was in New Jersey, I saw like seventeen Pizza Hut's, and really, a state should have more variety than that." Kristina said seriously.

"I totally agree." Cuddy said. "Oh, yea and delivery might be a while..." Kristina said, almost amused. "Why?" Cuddy asked slowly, in a hushed voice. _What did this girl set me up to now!_ Was about the only thought racing through Cuddy's head.

"The, uh, closest Grotto, I think is in Rehoboth, Delaware." Kris said in a somewhat happy voice.

"_WHAT!?" _Cuddy shouted. "Yea, I thought that might be your reaction." Krissy said in that still-amused tone. "I just thought it might..." She repeated silently, before going back to thinking about that cute blonde doctor again.

**You know the drill! Two awesome reviews, and Kristina's story continues, if I don't get the reviews, you have a very long wait. And am I the only one who can't wait until House comes back on T.V.? Am I the only one who wants Cutthroat Bitch back? OH and review! I like those! **


	8. Breakin' in

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews, here's another chapter! Review, please!**

Chapter 7

"Wow, ok, I hate to admit it but that pizza was kinda good." Cuddy said, though her voice sounded annoyed still. "Even if it was delivered via private jet from Maryland?" Kris asked, amused. "I thought you said Delaware." Cuddy corrected her. "Well, I was wrong." Kris replied.

All of a sudden, there was a steady knock on the door. "I got it." Kris said, trying to be a bit helpful, even though it was killing her to be _nice _to someone she'd only met today.

Opening the door slowly, Kris peeked out. None other but Drug Addict stood there, a cold look plastered on his face. "Hey, Home, was it?" She asked him as he pushed past her into the house.

"House." He said back. "What?" Kristina said, using her best Paris Hilton 'stupid' voice. "My. Name. Is. House." He growled. "Ohhhhh, gotcha." She cooed. "_Anyway, _I have a question for ya, House. Are you a goat?"

House gave the slightest hint of a smile. _I may as well throw off this girl's confidence. _He thought before saying, "Yes. I could very well be a goat."

Now, of course, House expected her to be stumped. "Cute," Kristina said meekly, "That's why you keep butting in, that pretty much explains it."

Cuddy who was sitting on the sofa, held back a laugh. "Oh, you think that's so funny, you have no right to laugh." House snapped. "Yes, I think she does," Kris stated, "because she signs your paycheck, right? She can do anything she feels like, and you can do nothing about it." Self-satisfied, Kris settled down on a leather chair beside the sofa.

"So, House what might bring you to disturb my humble home at," Cuddy checked the clock on the wall, "7:39 at night?"

"Well, I have a case of strep throat." He replied. "You? Or some other person?" Kris asked, though she knew the answer. Who could blame her for asking, annoying drug addicts is fun.

"Some other person," House snapped, "now may I continue?" He waited for both people to nod before going on. "The mom thinks that the case in her ten year old girl, Nola, is worse than strep, so, who wants to break into a house with me?"

"Wow, I'm surprised that you _talk_ to sick people." Kris remarked, stunned. "I don't, Cameron does." He smirked.

"Ohhh, kay." Kris smiled. Cuddy finally entered the conversation. "Of course we won't help you break into some woman's house, that's not right! I keep telling you and telling you to stop, but you just don't!" Cuddy almost yelled.

"Alright," Kris interrupted, "Cuddy, that sounded very wrong, and House, sure, I'll help."

"REALLY?" Both doctors asked in surprise. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do." She replied with a satisfied grin. "Besides, I've had strep before, it's a nasty bugger, but easily cured if we catch it right away. I think House's plan is brilliant." Kris remarked, eager for her first medical challenge in Princeton. If she could convince Cuddly to let her go, that is. And that would be tricky...

**A/N: Alright, I came up with a great idea. I know that I have reviews from many talented writes, so I came up with this plan last night. You are now allowed to e-mail me at my e-mail, so if you ask for it, I'll give it to you, to share your comments, ideas, feelings, anything about my fic, or you can just e-mail to say hi! Anyone is allowed to do so, if you put your FF username in the subject box of the e-mail. Kris's story continues with 2 good reviews, remember that!**


	9. Her past

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Thank you all so much for supporting me! Oh, but I do have one question. What do you do about the life of a document? I really need help, and I have no idea what to do! Thank you so much! P.S.: This is slightly based off of the Broadway show Ave. Q, well, only very briefly...so review please!! P.P.S: The song is "Tear it up and throw it away" but that dosen't matter much to the plot. :P**

Chapter 8

"You will be going _nowhere_!" Cuddy said sternly. "Which one of us?" House asked, well, more or less barked. "Both of you, and besides, don't you have jury duty tonight?" Cuddy asked House in a calm tone, though her face didn't look calm in the least.

"Jury duty? House? Haha!!" Kristina could help it, but the thought of House in a courtroom was hysterical. "I-I'm sorry!" She stammered between laughs. "What are you going there for, whose case?"

"Confidential." Cuddy said. "Awww, and I was looking forward to breaking in to a house...hmmm, prove you have jury." Kris argued. House held up a letter that was folded into a small square. "I don't wanna go either, but _Mom_ over there is making me. Along with the big guys in suits called the government."

"I have an idea." Krissy said. "And that would be?" Cuddy asked warily. "Tear it up and throw it away!" Kris smiled. "No, that's worse than the breaking-and-entering plan." Cuddy said quickly. "Tear it up and throw it away, huh?" House asked, eyeing the paper. "And go about your day!" Kris sang while she skipped around the room and began singing bad Broadway. (Heh)

"But," Cuddy stated, "If House doesn't go, the summons says he'll have to spend 30 days in jail."

"So, he'd go to jail if _it got lost in the mail?_ Courtrooms are just like airlines, they over-book! It's not like they won't have enough people there!" Kris said, before she sat on the couch beside Cuddy.

And that was that. Cuddy was speechless. They all just sat in the room, even House was pondering this. "Fine, House doesn't have to go to jury, but you two _still_ are not going to break into a house, and _that _is final!" Cuddy demanded loudly in a stern tone.

Suddenly Kris folded her arms over her stomach and thrust forward quickly. "Ow! Ehmagawd! My. Stomach. Is. KILLING. Me!!!" Kris screamed.

The two doctors rushed over to her in a panic, but Kris kept wailing in pain. She looked up at House and gave a wink only he could catch. Catching on to what Kris was doing, House said, "I'll take care of her, my motorcycle's fasted than your car, and don't even _try_ to deny that! I'll keep you filled in on her condition, just, try to rest, ok."

Cuddy nodded in agreement as House lifted the now-trembling girl in his arms, almost losing balance, and he took her out of the house.

After carrying Kris to the cycle, he said, "You can stop screaming now, do you really _want_ these up-tight people in this housing plant to call the cops when we didn't even break into the stinking home yet?!"

Kris shut her mouth and climbed onto the back of the motorcycle. "No, I suppose that would be kinda bad." She said with a smirk. "Now can we go to this persons house before Cuddy comes out here to see why we didn't leave yet?"

House started the bike and drove off down the road.

------------------------------------At the house-----------------------------------------------------------

"Here, climb on my shoulders, then lift the window oped and crawl inside, oh, and unlock the door for me when you get in!" House directed Kris as she was lifted onto House's shoulder. "Can you lift me a bit higher, I can't reach!" Kris silently yelled at him. "Well, ya know, I would, but have you ever been shot? No, didn't think so!"

Kris suddenly got tense and felt a chill go up her spine. "Yes." She said silently. "Yes? Yes what?" House asked, dumbfounded. "Yes, I've been shot before." She stated before climbing into the unlocked window.

**A/N: Well, if you've read this far and don't know about my "Two Review" rule...shakes head silently You should all know that two is all it takes so you can learn about Kris's ugly past! (ooops, mighta been a spoiler, hmmn? Oh well, all the better, now you can use your imagination until I update again!)**


	10. Entering

**A/n: I'm still nawt clear about the life of a document here! If anyone knows anything about please tell me! Oh, and I'm sorry this is kind of short, I've had a lot of projects to do for school, and I've been sick for a while, but this is another chapter, none the less! I hope I didn't lose and readers becasue this took so long, so please review to let me know I still have support! Thank you!**

Chapter 9

"Where?" House asked silently. Kris stuck her head out of the window so she could talk to House. "Top of the right shoulder, my dad was out hunting, and I refused to wear one of those ugly orange vests, so he pulled the trigger, thinking I was a deer. My dad isn't the brightest when it comes to hunting, mind you. It just barely grazed my shoulder, but I was sent to the ER anyway, and they removed the single fragment. I'm fine now. By the way, I want you to know I landed in a sink and hit my bad arm, so this better be worth it!" Kris snapped.

"It will be if you let me in!" House called, and Kris's head vanished inside the home, and she unlocked the door. "Here, Dr. Dumb-ass." Krissy growled. "So, now what?" She asked.

House looked around. "I see we're in a kitchen, so lets check the fridge first." He said, opening the door.

---------------------------------------------after the search------------------------------------------------

"Wow. We didn't find a single thing!" Kristina sighed. "Order the girl a dose of strong Meds, and send her on her way." She ordered House's team who was once again seated around the glass table. "Since when do YOU order us around? I think we're the ones who went to medical school!" Cameron barked, her eyes sending flames in Kris's direction. "Sorry, I didn't know you were so upset with me because I was joking around with Chase earlier. I just love messing with people, but, I think you gathered that already." Kris faked nice, she really didn't care about whatever Dr. Cameron thought of her.

Cameron's jaw dropped. Did this girl just say she was SORRY?!" Cam didn't have enough time to say anything back, because Cuddy stormed in, looking really pissed. "You lied to me!" Cuddy screamed. Kris smirked. "You fell for it, and, I think you really should go to the ER so the doctor can remove whatever's up your ass." Kris said, looking Cuddy straight in the eye.

"I'll be that doctor!" House piped up, grinning. Cuddy glared at Kris, then her gaze moved to House. "No, House, you'll be the doctor in exam room 1 in the clinic, and Kris, you'll be helping him ." Cuddy said.

Kris raised her eyebrows. "Is that supposed to be a punishment, because if it is, you suck at making punishments."

"Just keep an eye on House so he doesn't sneak away!" Cuddy growled. "Don't you mean I should keep an eye on HER? She was the one who faked sick, why do I have to go to clinic duty!?" House said, clearly annoyed.

"You helped her, now go!" Cuddy snapped, and walked out, leaving Kris and House gaping at the fact that they were being ordered around by a big- chested, cleavage wearing, slut, who just happened to be the most important person at PPTH.

**A/N: I do NAWT think that way about Cuddy, Cuddy is awesome, I just said that for the story. I think this is my worst chapter so far, so I expect to get a few bad reviews, but if I still get two good ones, I can almost promise a longer, kick-butt chapter next time! ; )**


	11. Ms Actress

**Sorry this took so long! I kinda forgot about it until today..oops.**

Chapter ??

Two hours later

"Sheesh, House! Are there _always_ that many boring people in the clinic?!" Kris asked in an overly annoying voice. "Yes, and now you can see why I hate it, so if you'd be sane enough to leave me alone, my DS is done charging." House snapped back.

"Right, because you have no other cases?" Krissy retorted. "None that _you'd_ be interested in." House said, beginning to walk away. "Then what the hell an I supposed to do until 6:00?" Kris growled.

House stopped and banged his cane against the ground in anger. (Or was it annoyance?) "Listen kid, I don't care _what_ you do, just don't do it by me!" Now House had an audience. 'Perfect time to use the skills I learned at all of those dreadful acting classes.' Kris thought merrily.

She made her eyes water by thinking of how she would survive if she wasn't rich. To her, that was the saddest thing that could happen. "I'm sorry, I've only been trying to help you all this time!" She cried, "If you didn't want me following you, why didn't you just say something?" Kris wailed through sniffles. "I'm sorry I'm only trying to make you happier!" There. That put the icing on the cake.

House's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as the people that gathered around to watch what was going on 'boo-ed' him loudly.

Then, out of no where, a new nurse, maybe an intern ran up to Kris and said something in her ear. The woman had brown hair, a cute-but-tough face, and a lean figure. The nurse and Kris both turned to glare at House. It was then, that House saw how very alike the two people looked. The only real difference was that Krissy's eyes were blue, but this newcomer's eyes were green-blue, almost grey.

Kris turned her head and hugged the new nurse.

"Thank you, Remy!" Krissy said, sounding very pleased with herself.

**Two GOOD reviews please!**


	12. Remy Hadley

**So here is another chapter! It may not be the longest in the world but, at least I'm writing this again! I own nothing...bah.**

Chapter 12 (I think)

"No problem, Krissy!" Whoever this Remy person was said cheerfully. "He's always such a jerk."

"Yea, state the obvious, genius." Kris growled back. "Sorry, I'm just a little pissed right now." Kris explained. "How have you been?! Wow I haven't seen you in ages!" Krissy exclaimed. "Ah, well I've been here and there, but somehow I ended up _here_." Remy said motioning to the hospital in general. "I think though, the better question is why are you here, Kris? Are you sick?"

Kris smirked. "No, dearest, darling-ist Momsie and Popsicle sent me here to live with The DOM, gah." Remy grinned. "Speaking of which, how are your parents?" Remy asked, intrigued. "Evil." Kris mumbled.

"Oh, you know what I meant!" Remy teased. "Yea, yea. They're fine." Kris replied.

House finally decided that he wanted to interrupt this conversation. "Okay, kiss- kiss time with sissy is over now!" House barked. Remy and Kris just looked at each other and started laughing. "What?" House asked. He hated being left out of any sort of inside joke or secret.

"We aren't sisters, dummy." Kris said. "She used to babysit me when I was nine." House smirked. "Wow, I can't believe you came back alive!" House said 'astonished', to Remy. Remy just stifled a reply.

Turning away from House, Remy asked to Kris, "So when does school start?" Remy pretended to think about although she all to well knew the answer. "Oh, you see, I only go on Wednesdays, which is tomorrow, just so I don't become as dumb as Pookie over there." Kris pointed to House.

Glaring at the young girl House replied, "Sorry, only my hookers can call me 'Pookie'. It's an inside thing." House's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Ohhh, that makes sense House!" Kris exclaimed, "Only _Cuddy _can call you 'Pookie'! That explains it!"

Before the two could continue their banter, Cuddy walked over to Kris, put her hand on the teen's shoulder, and squeezed. Hard.

"Ow! Ehma_gawd_ ! Get offa me!!" Kris yelled as she spun around and slapped Cuddy's had away. "Why did you do that?!"

Cuddy just ignored her and said, "We're going home now, can you _try_, just please try, to not cause any more trouble today?" Cuddy asked, exasperated. Kris decided that not causing trouble tonight might be the best option at this point, as much as she hated to admit it. So now, she may as well go to The DOM's house and get a meal in her. She had to go to Princeton Public School tomorrow. Yay...

**Two good reviews people!**


End file.
